Welcome to the jungle
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: Podría esa terrorífica e inmensa selva convertirse en un paraíso? el lugar feliz que soñó durante su infancia pero había quedado como una mera utopía, los paraísos si existían a final de cuentas para Tweek *Creek*AU*


**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Welcome to the jungle**

Tweek Tweak se abrazaba de sus rodillas mientras reflexionaba lo exagerado y paranoico que había sido hasta sus actuales veinte años, en su niñez aseguraba que cada vez que perdía los calzones era por culpa de gnomos, cada vez que escuchaba ruidos raros en su closet, eran los aliens que venían por él, que la anciana que le pidió ayuda para cruzar la calle quería secuestrarlo, que si los zombies, que el gobierno coreano, que el apocalipsis...

Si, Tweek admitía haber sido un gran paranoico a lo largo de su vida, siempre con el miedo de morir por cualquier cosa, pero ahora se sentía diferente, ahora SI ESTABA SEGURO de que moriría, no era otra de sus exageraciones, esta vez si moriría y nada podría salvarlo, se abrazó aún más fuerte de sus rodillas, sentado a mitad de la jungla peruana

¿Pero cómo había llegado a tal situación?

Simple, tres días atrás Tweek se encontraba tranquilamente bebiendo café en la cafetería de sus padres, las vacaciones en la universidad habían comenzado de modo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pero claro que su vida no podía ser tan pacifica

 _-Tweek, toma tus maletas, nos vamos- le dijo Clyde Donovan mientras lo jaloneaba para que se parara de su silla_

 _-¡gha! ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?-_

 _-nos vamos a Sudamérica- le respondió Token Black mostrando boletos de avión –haremos un tour por Perú, Colombia, Chile y Argentina, iremos con Nichole y Bebe, vamos, será divertido-_

 _-¡Sudamérica! GHA, no, no...Es demasiada presión, dicen que son países muy inseguros y las enfermedades y ...-_

 _-Tweek, Sudamérica tiene el mejor café del mundo, cientos de hectáreas de plantas cafetaleras- dijo Token con seriedad_

 _-ugh ¡Token, que haces ahí parado! El avión se va a ir-_

Ahora que lo pensaba todo era culpa de Token y sus promesas cafeteras, ahora estaba condenado a morir en una peligrosa selva a merced de bestias, infecciones o hambre, Tweek se dio por muerto en ese momento

...

El amor estaba en el aire, Token lo sentía, Clyde lo sentía, Nichole lo sentía, Bebe lo sentía, los cuatro estaban viviendo en un burbuja rosa llena de amor, ternura, y tranquilidad...tal vez demasiada tranquilidad

-oye Clyde ¿dónde está Tweek?-

-no lo sé...la última vez que lo vi fue en...mmm-

-yo recuerdo verlo caminando después de ese Tour por la entrada de la selva –recordó Nichole saliendo de su ensoñación con Token- si, se estaba quejando de los mosquitos-

-¿y después?-

-no lo recuerdo-

-¿estará en el hotel?- se pregunto Bebe

Ambas parejas fueron hasta el lobby del hotel pero nadie les supo dar razón del rubio, sus cosas estaban en su habitación e incluso su teléfono celular, fue entonces que llegaron a la cruda realidad, habían perdido a su paranoico amigo en la selva peruana

-¿¡diablos, que haremos!? Los señores Tweak nos van matar- gritaba histérico Clyde mientras se jalaba de los cabellos

-tranquilo cariño –lo calmo Bebe- tal vez Tweek no anda muy lejos, seguro fue a buscar plantas de café-

-eso suena muy Tweek –apoyo Token- pero recordemos que nosotros solo fuimos a la parte turística de la selva, recorrimos un pequeño tramo, ir mas allá de donde los guías nos llevaron está prohibido, dicen que son territorios vírgenes y alejados de la civilización-

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio al pensar en la posibilidad ¿Tweek sería capaz de adentrarse tanto en la selva?... ¡SI! Si, Tweek caminaba muy rápido –se lo achacaban a la cafeína- y en ocasiones salía corriendo como loco, ya era casi de noche, Tweek posiblemente se había perdido a medio día, a esas horas del día ya estaría muy lejos

-tranquilos chicos –dijo Token tratando de sonar sereno para calmar a los otros- encontraremos a Tweek, lo encontraremos aunque me cueste...dinero-

...

Tenía frio, hambre, los mosquitos lo atacaban, estaba obscureciendo y había olvidado su teléfono, en la pequeña bolsa que llevaba consigo solo tenía curitas, gomas de mascar con cafeína y su libretita de apuntes...si, había sido mala idea salir a explorar a la selva en búsqueda de granos de café, ahora moriría sin remedio, empezó a caminar con la última esperanza de encontrar un refugio para estar un poco más seguro, camino casi corriendo por la selva hasta que una luz a la lejanía lo lleno de esperanza

-¿luz? Ugh...¡gente!-

El rubio empezó a correr a toda velocidad, le dolían los pies pero no le importaba con tal de salvarse, corrió y corrió hasta que un molesto piquete le dio en el cuello, quiso pensar que se trataba de un molesto mosquito y siguió corriendo, aunque sus pies parecían más pesados, corrió y un segundo mosquito le dio en la pantorrilla, se detuvo a media selva y se llevó la mano al cuello donde el mosquito le había picado, en medio de su mareo se dio cuenta de que no era un mosquito, parecía una aguja atada a un pluma negra

-¡gha! ¿que? Ummm...hijos de puta-

Su cuerpo termino de adormecerse y cayó al suelo pesadamente, lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente fue varios par de pies a su alrededor, hablaban en un idioma que no entendía, pero no era necesario hacerlo, ya sabía que estaba jodido

...

Despertó con el cuerpo adolorido, le tomo solo diez segundos darse cuenta de que estaba arrodillado y atado a un poste con las manos por detrás, todos hablaban en un idioma que no entendía, la gente parecía nativa de alguna tribu y usaban túnicas coloridas, algunas plumas en el cabello negro, pieles morenas y ojos obscuros que lo miraban con curiosidad

-¡Gha!-

Su primera reacción fue gritar y voltear a todos lados para saber dónde estaba, pero no le parecía nada reconocible, el lugar parecía una gran bóveda de piedra iluminada con antorchas, dibujos en la pared y grandes cantaros llenos de flores de la selva

-¡********!-

Tweek no entendía nada de lo que los nativos decían, pero por sus caras serias se estaba asustando, de pronto todos guardaron silencio y se hicieron a un lado, Tweek vio al frente y noto que había otra habitación cubierta por unas "cortinas" blancas y bordadas de forma tradicional, los ojos de Tweek se abrieron al mismo tiempo que la cortina

-ngh-

Era un chico posiblemente de su misma edad, tenía el cabello negro y facciones de chico rudo, moreno pero no tanto como los otros nativos, ojos ámbar con tintes verdes y que vestía con una túnica azul, aunque a diferencia de los otros esta parecía más elaborada, incluso llevaba piezas de oro en sus brazos, cuello y oídos, además de un singular tocado de plumas

Tweek no pudo entender lo que dijo, pero sin duda había sido respecto a él –bendita paranoia que le había dado el don de saber cuándo hablaban de el- el chico nativo se acercó hasta Tweek mirándole con desconfianza y el rubio se tensó en su lugar, la mirada del chico era muy penetrante, para sorpresa de Tweek el chico se le acercó y le dio un jalón de cabello en uno de sus mechones rubios

-gha-

Hablo en chico con esa voz tan nasal y todos los presentes soltaron una singular risa, Tweek no entendió porque pero se imaginó que había hecho un chiste respecto a él, cosa que no le gustó nada

-ugh...que pendejo- Tweek sintió un escalofrió al ver que el chico le regresaba una mirada seria, no supo porque pero tuvo un mal presentimiento

Apenas dijo eso -lo que fuera que significara- el resto de los presentes empezó a irse para temor de Tweek –no es que se sintiera muy seguros son ellos de todas formas-, uno a uno fueron saliendo de esa habitación hasta que se quedó completamente solo con el azabache ¿acaso el seria su ejecutor? Posiblemente, ahora ni buda podría salvarlo

-¿tu nombre?-

-...-

Y los ojos de Tweek se abrieron a mas no poder, tal vez estaba alucinando pero ese nativo parecía estar hablándole en perfecto ingles

-responde ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

Si, hablaba ingles

-ugh...tu, tu... ¡hablas ingles!-

-no te parezco tan pendejo ahora ¿cierto? Responde a mi pregunta ¿quién eres y de dónde vienes?- pregunto con voz demandante

-gha...soy, soy Tweek Tweak...vengo de Denver, Colorado-

-Tweek... ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-

-bueno, vine de vacaciones con unos amigos y ugh...bueno, me aparte de ellos durante un tour por la zona de la selva y...ugh, me perdí- respondió lo último algo avergonzado

-la zona turística de la selva esta retirada de aquí ¿cómo hiciste para llegar a este territorio virgen?-

-camine, camine todo el día y corría cuando escuchaba ruidos raros...ngh, serpientes-

El moreno pareció pensar la historia de Tweek por varios minutos en silencio, parecía muy serio así que Tweek no dijo nada más, aunque internamente se alegraba de que alguien pudiera entenderlo, tal vez ese chico comprendería su situación y hasta lo ayudaría a salir de la selva, gracias a Buda que lo había encontrado

\- bien Tweek, no es difícil de creer que te perdiste, basta con verte a la cara para saber que te cagas del miedo-

-gha-

-así que digamos que te creo-

-gracias...mmm, dime como regresar por favor-

-no regresaras-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-NGH, ¿¡QUE?!-

-no grites-

-¿¡cómo que no regresare!? ¿Es broma cierto?-

-hablo en serio, ya no puedes regresar-

-¿porque?-

-eres un regalo-

-¿qué?-

-los tipos que te trajeron lo hicieron con la intención de regalarte a mí-

-¿QUE?-

-ellos son de una pequeña tribu que recientemente se unieron a mi gente, habían prometido traerme un buen regalo como señal de agradecimiento y este resultaste ser tú, de modo que tampoco pude rechazarte, se hubiera visto muy mal que lo hiciera-

-gha, ¿un regalo? Pero, pero ¿quién mierdas regala gente?-

-no es algo muy común, pero creo entender porque lo hicieron-

-¿están locos?-

\- no –respondió el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a Tweek y tomaba uno de los rubios mechones entre sus dedos – debieron verte como algo muy exótico, el cabello rubio no es algo común por aquí, ni la piel blanca o las pecas...cuando te trajeron a mí se refirieron a ti como "niña con cabellos de sol"-

-¿¡niña!?-

-eso creen ellos, debe ser porque eres pequeño y delgado, te trajeron a mí en plan sirvienta o concubina-

Los ojos de Tweek se abrieron notablemente por enésima vez, ya no sabía si estar asustado, preocupado u ofendido por que pasaron por alto su masculinidad, no era la primera vez, lo cual era más frustrante todavía

-no soy una mujer- dijo con seriedad

-ya lo veo, pero eres mi regalo al fin y al cabo-

-¿entonces no me dejaras ir?-

-me temo que no puedo hacer eso-

...

-según el guía de turistas hay un límite para recorrer en la selva, nadie va más allá de la zona turística por el peligro que representa, son territorios vírgenes que según dicen, quien entra no puede salir- explico Token

-pero debemos hacer algo –respondió Bebe- Tweek está en ese lugar, no sabemos cómo paso la noche-

-o si la sobrevivió... –dijo Clyde por lo bajo

-¡no digas eso Clyde! –le reprendió Nichole- apenas paso un día, posiblemente Tweek aun ande por ahí, amor ¿estás seguro de que nadie puede llevarnos al corazón de la selva?-

-nadie se quiere arriesgar cariño –contesto el afroamericano- y quiero hacer esto sin llamar mucho la atención, ayer llamaron los padres de Tweek y tuve que decirles que estaba tomando un baño, si hacemos esta noticia publica puede llegar a los oídos de los señores Tweak y lo último que quiero es tener aquí a Richard Tweak todo histérico-

-entonces tenemos que encontrar un guía clandestino que nos lleve hasta el centro de la jungla- propuso Clyde

-¿guía clandestino?-

-si, en todas las películas donde alguien se pierde en la selva y nadie sabe cómo llegar, siempre hay un tipo muy genial que sabe andar por la selva y lleva a los turistas hasta los caníbales y se hace un súper rescate...el tipo muere al final, pero vaya que hace una gran aparición en la película-

-Clyde, corazón –le dijo Bebe suavemente para después darle un golpe en la cabeza- ¡esto no es una película! Y no debiste mencionar caníbales, yo también vi esa película...ya me dio miedo-

-suena estúpido –dijo Token pensativo –pero puede que haya algo de verdad en eso-

-¿caníbales?- pregunto temerosa Nichole, ella también había visto la película

-no, me refiero al guía clandestino, es decir, hasta este momento solo había preguntado a los guías turísticos de hoteles, pero pase por alto a los verdaderos guías locales, los que se introducen a la selva aun así sea de modo ilegal, tenemos que buscar uno de esos-

...

Afortunadamente Tweek no había dormido atado ese incomodo poste, no, de echo el príncipe había sido lo suficientemente amable para soltarlo y dejarle dormir en una rustica cama de piedra cubierto por una manta muy calientita, había caído rendido en parte por todas las emociones y lo que había caminado en el día, ya se sentía mas repuesto, pero aun estresado por su situación, el rubio miraba el paisaje desde el umbral de piedra del "castillo" donde se encontraba –que parecía mas una pirámide, pero no de las egipcias- había muchas chozas a su alrededor, algunas más grandes que otras, corrales con animales, parcelas con cultivos y un gran rio de agua cristalina que pasaba por el lado derecho de la aldea, ahí las mujeres lavaban, los niños se bañaban y jugaban alegremente, todos parecían muy relajados, a Tweek le pareció que ese lugar se parecía mucho a "su lugar feliz", ese que imaginaba mientras meditaba cuando era niño y se inició en el budismo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió algo peludo pasar entre sus pies, tembló por inercia y bajo la mirada rápidamente encontrándose con un simpático y lindo cobayo

-gha...mmm hola amiguito- saludo agachándose y tomando al animalito en sus manos, parecía bastante manso

-parece que le agradas a Stripe-

Tweek volteo y se encontró con el príncipe, seguía con esa expresión aburrida en el rostro y la voz nasal, pero parecía más amable que el día anterior

-¿Stripe?-

-así se llama-

-ah, sí... "su majestad"...mmm-

-¿qué pasa?-

-Stripe es una palabra en inglés, significa "raya"-

-estamos hablando en inglés, creo que eso deja claro que se lo que significa-

-ugh...si, y esa es la verdadera pregunta ¿cómo es que lo entiendes?-

-no soy tan pendejo como crees-

-no lo digo por eso, me refiero a que dudo mucho que haya escuelas de inglés a media selva ¿además para que lo aprendieras si al parecer ni siquiera te gusta salir de aquí?-

-haces demasiadas preguntas, sirvienta – le dijo el azabache mientras le quitaba a Stripes de las manos y lo tomaba entre las suyas, Tweek hizo un mohín por el apodo- no tengo la obligación de responder nada, ve adentro y haz algo-

-¿algo?-

-limpia el piso, lava ropa, recolecta fruta o yo que se-

El moreno salió camino a las chozas, Tweek lo miro marcharse aun con duda, sentía mucha curiosidad respecto a su "amo" ¿cómo es que sabía inglés? ¿Había salido al mundo exterior? Tenía muchas dudas al respecto, pero no parecía un mal chico, de echo la gente a su alrededor parecía mirarlo con mucho respeto y estima, tenía el porte de un líder...y era bastante guapo

Tweek sacudió la cabeza en cuanto ese pensamiento le cruzo la cabeza, hacía ya un tiempo que no le prestaba tanta atención a un chico, si, Tweek Tweak era gay -¡sorpresa!- y curiosamente su nuevo "amo" era su tipo de chicos

 _Morenos, altos, intimidantes y serios_

Agregando el plus de que era extranjero –sin ganas de menospreciar a Pete, pero Tweek había amado cuando Christophe le hablaba en francés- la ilusión se esfumo tan rápido como había llegado cuando vio como un par de chicas –morenas y con unas tetas como las de Bebe- se acercaban a él y le hablaban de algo con sonrisas bobas en el rostro, Tweek conocía muy bien esas sonrisas y las intenciones tras ellas, no era extraño, era lógico que "su majestad " tuviera admiradoras ¿además que probabilidades existían de que también fuera gay? Sería demasiado bueno para ser cierto, Tweek se dio un golpe mental y prefirió olvidarse de ese tema, tenía cosas más importantes que pensar que en la sexualidad de su amo –cosas del tipo ¿¡gha!, como diablos salgo de la selva o que voy a desayunar?- sin más que pensar entro de nuevo al palacio inca a buscar algo que comer, le había parecido haber visto fruta en un tazón

...

¿Qué tan difícil era encontrar a un guía clandestino para adentrarse a lo más recóndito y peligroso de la selva?

¡Pues vaya que era difícil! Habían pasado ya varios días desde que Token y su grupo se habían tomado la tarea de buscar quien los guiara en su búsqueda, pero era sumamente difícil, entre estafadores –donde Token ya había perdido 500 dólares- problemas con el idioma, la pérdida del viaje a Chile y las constantes llamadas de los señores Tweak para quienes ya se les estaban acabando las excusas

-¿creen que Tweek siga vivo?- pregunto Clyde atrayendo la miradas de todos

-tal vez Jesucristo lo está cuidando- dijo Nichole tratando de sonar optimista

-Tweek es budista- respondió Clyde

-bueno ya –los silencio Bebe- Tweek no es tan débil como piensan, si, es un paranoico y a veces actúa como un loco, pero es un adulto de veinte años y sabe boxear-

-me gustaría ver a Tweek boxear contra una serpiente- dijo Clyde tratando de ahogar un risa al imaginarse la escena

-¡LO TENGO! –grito Token llamando la atención de todos – si no podemos conseguir un guía para que nos lleve a la selva por tierra, iremos por aire-

-¿cómo?- pregunto Nichole

-usaremos el helicóptero de mi familia, le diré a mi padre que la ocuparemos para hacer paracaidismo y me la prestara-

-¿tu padre aceptara prestarte un helicóptero solo para eso?- pregunto Bebe sorprendida

-¡claro! – Respondió Clyde – nos lo presto cuando se nos antojó ir a comer pizzas a Chicago—

-muy bien, entonces llamare a mi padre, aunque calculo que tomara un par de días mientras el helicóptero llega, solo espero que Tweek soporte lo suficiente...donde quiera que este-

...

"Lugar feliz" era ese paisaje perfecto que Tweek imaginaba cuando era niño, un lugar con mucha naturaleza, perritos -o cualquier animal lindo- un rio de agua transparente, aves cruzando el cielo azul y arcoíris, un paisaje que lo calmaba mucho, recurría a el cada vez que se sentía ansioso o triste, había sido bueno mientras duro, pues cuando la dura adolescencia llego esa idea de paraíso terrenal desapareció, llegando a la conclusión de que no existía en el mundo un lugar así –además el novio gótico le metió varias ideas "no conformistas" en la cabeza- fue así como Tweek dejo ese lugar feliz como una mera utopía, mas sin embargo ahora parecía tragarse sus propias ideas conformistas, resulta que ese paraíso si existía, rodeado de selva, con una cascada que desembocaba en un cristalino rio, rostros que le miraban curiosos y después le esbozaban una sonrisa amable, una utopía, una realidad

-ugh...un lugar feliz- murmuro entre dientes

-¿qué?-

-no...ugh, es decir, estaba hablando solo-

-una rareza más a tu colección-

-¡gha!-

El príncipe inca había sido comprensivo con su situación, si bien ya no podía devolverlo tan fácil -porque sería una falta de respeto a sus súbditos- si lo había dejado vivir junto a él en calidad de "sirvienta" aunque no hiciera mucho en realidad, Tweek no lavaba el piso ni la ropa, en todo caso solo se dedicaba a cuidar de Stripes mientras su majestad atendía sus obligaciones, y no podía contar eso como trabajo, le encantaba jugar y comer con Stripes, además el joven príncipe se había tomado la molestia de enseñarle personalmente sus territorios, como en esa ocasión, ambos caminaban rio arriba durante el atardecer para observar la cascada

-ya casi no hay gente- dijo Tweek señalando el hecho de que ahora caminaban solos a la orilla del rio

-anochecerá en poco tiempo, muchos ya están en sus viviendas preparando el fuego-

-ngh... ¿deberíamos regresar?-

-¿quieres? Yo la verdad deseaba tomar un baño en la cascada-

-pero ya casi es de noche, te dará neumonía o asma o alguna de esas enfermedades respiratorias-

-no me dará nada, es una noche calurosa y el agua está fresca... ¿no quieres probarla?-

-pero...-

-típico de chico de ciudad –rio el pelinegro y después agrego con un gesto entre burla y reto- está bien si no quieres entrar, creo que es demasiado para tus pulmones débiles y piel de seda-

-¡gha! No soy débil, solo lo decía porque... ¡porque no tengo mi traje de baño a la mano...ni tu tampoco!- dijo nerviosamente Tweek tratando de que no se notara que en realidad la apenaba ver al otro sin ropa

-¿traje de baño? –El azabache arqueo la ceja- no lo necesitamos, está obscureciendo y lo único que iluminara será la luna, vaya que en realidad eres toda una niña-

Antes de que Tweek pudiera rebatirle sus palabras o defender su masculinidad, el joven príncipe empezó a despojarse de sus prendas, Tweek bajo la mirada algo nervioso y agradeció que obscurecía o de otro modo su sonrojo se notaría fácilmente, después de unos minutos de solo escuchar el agua caer de la cascada la voz del príncipe lo llamo

-¿vas a entrar o no?-

Suspirando pesadamente y comenzando a desabrocharse el pantalón, Tweek trato de calmar sus hormonas pensando que podía compartir un baño –desnudo y bajo la luz de la luna- con otro tipo sin que terminara en resultados homosexuales, que el fuera gay no significaba que el otro también, aunque eso sería una lástima para él pues el chico de verdad estaba buenísimo

-oye...también eres rubio ahí abajo-

-¡gha!-

Tweek agacho las rodillas y se cubrió con ambas manos la entrepierna mientras se apresuraba a entrar al agua, el pelinegro lo miro mientras sonreía con diversión, el rubio se sintió abochornado y maldijo al otro chico por verse tan apuesto mientras el agua de la cascada salpicaba su cuerpo, la espuma tapaba apenas su ingle dejando ver el inicio de su obscuro vello púbico, gotas de agua resbalaban provocadoramente por su pecho y mojaban sus pezones, Tweek de verdad se esforzó en no relamerse los labios y verse más marica de lo que era

 _Hijo de puta_

Pensó Tweak mientras se sumergía hasta la altura de su nariz, afortunadamente el agua si estaba muy fresca y eso le ayudaría a evitar incomodas erecciones, aunque verle así de sexy no ayudaba mucho, después de un rato en el que ambos nadaron al pie de la cascada decidieron sentarse en un solo sitio en silencio, el azabache se colocó al lado derecho del rubio mientras miraba interesadamente el cielo y solo se escuchaba el caer del agua, Tweek empezó a sentirse nervioso, estar junto a ese chico le hacía pensar indebidas...entonces decidió guiar la atención a otro lado, buscar un tema de interés para evadir esos pensamientos, fue entonces que decidió arriesgarse y tratar de saciar un poco su curiosidad

-ugh... ¿siempre has vivido aquí?-

-nací aquí- respondió con su típica voz nasal pero sin mirar a Tweek, sus ojos seguían fijos en las estrellas

-¿entonces nunca has salido al exterior de la selva?-

-no veo porque hacerlo, mis obligaciones están aquí, con mi gente-

-ugh...si, pero...mmm-

-¿qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?- pregunto por fin volteando a ver a su acompañante

-no te preguntare nada si eso te molesta-

-ya habías empezado a hacerlo, termina lo que inicias-

-¿no te molesta?-

-estoy en mis cinco minutos de gentileza, aprovecha si puedes-

-ugh...ok-

-pero yo también te hare preguntas-

-no tengo problemas con eso- contesto Tweek aunque dudo un poco al final – bien... ¿cómo es que sabes inglés?-

-mi mamá me enseño-

-¿tú mamá?-

-sí, su nombre es Laura, es norteamericana-

Tuvo lógica cuando Tweek lo escucho, ahora entendía también porque los ojos del azabache eran de ese tono verde mezclado con ámbar, además de que su piel era un poco más clara que la de los otros aldeanos, el príncipe era mestizo

-¿pero cómo es que naciste aquí?-

-es arqueóloga, hace muchos años vino a Perú por cuestiones de trabajo, al igual que tú se perdió en la selva, mi padre la rescato, se enamoraron y me procrearon-

-ugh... ¿y donde esta ella?-

-en Norteamérica, con su otra familia-

A pesar de haberlo dicho con un tono neutro, Tweek pudo detectar cierto toque de tristeza y resentimiento en esas palabras, ante el silencio el joven príncipe se vio obligado a explicarse mejor

-hace años atrás llego un explorador hasta este lado de la selva, un hombre alto, fuerte y de cabello rojo, mi padre tuvo intención de dejarlo a su suerte en la selva, pero mi madre intervino por él y se le permitió quedarse un tiempo, mi madre y el congeniaron taaan bien que terminaron intimando, mi padre los descubrió y los expulso de su territorio bajo amenaza de muerte, mi madre intento llevarme con ellos pero mi padre se lo impidió…como sea, creo que tengo una hermana aunque nunca la he visto-

-wow…ugh, no sé qué decir, debió ser difícil para ti-

-no fue así –respondió tratando de restarle importancia al asunto- el problema fue entre mis padres y ese hombre-

-pero tu madre…-

-se comportó como una zorra, entiendo que mi padre la haya expulsado de aquí…él era un gran hombre, yo decidí quedarme aquí y el me enseño todo lo que se, me enseño incluso que los forasteros solo traen problemas-

-…-

-…-

-espera…no lo decía por ti- dijo de inmediato el pelinegro al reflexionar lo que había dicho

-ugh, lo siento su "majestad" no quise incomodarle con mis preguntas- respondió Tweek de forma despectiva, se había sentido de alguna forma ofendido por las palabras del azabache, se levantó e hizo el ademan de retirarse – me iré a descansar "su excelencia"-

-¿es en serio?-

-buenas noches, señor-

Tweek se apresuró en salir del agua y ponerse los pantalones, dándole la espalda al pelinegro al que no tenía ganas de ver más, lo había hecho sentir como si su presencia le molestara o que de plano era un estorbo

-Tweek, ven acá-

-me estoy vistiendo… joven príncipe- comento aun sin voltear a ver al otro

-Tweek-

-…-

-¡Tweek, te estoy hablando!-

Irritado el rubio se dio la vuelta y quedo frente al otro chico que le miraba de forma de seria –y aun desnudo-

-lo siento su majestad, no quise ignorarlo-

-ya basta con eso de "su majestad"…ok, no mide mis palabras y lo siento, pero entiende que no estaba hablando de ti y…y ese tema me pone mal-

Admitió por fin el pelinegro desviando la mirada, Tweek soltó un suspiro de resignación y se quedó en silencio unos momentos, tratando de ser compresivo con el

-Craig-

-¿he?- el rubio volteo a ver de nuevo al azabache al rostro

-mi nombre de pila es Craig, no tienes por qué llamarme "su majestad" o "príncipe"-

-…-

-…-

-ngh…bueno Craig, te agradecería que te pusieras algo encima, me da frio de solo verte-

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado ante la respuesta del otro y accedió a vestirse, ambos regresaron al palacio donde stripes les esperaba

…

¡Y el helicóptero había llegado!

Token y sus amigos se sintieron aliviados en cuando toco tierra y el piloto los saludo con una sonrisa

-buenos días, señor Black-

-buenos días, Marshall…no te molestes en apagar el motor, saldremos ahora mismo-

-muy bien señor ¿quiere que le ayude a subir el equipo de paracaidismo?-

-sobre eso...me gustaría pedirte un favor-

-el que sea señor-

-no haremos paracaidismo ni nada de eso, es en realidad una misión de rescate…pero te pido que mantengas todo esto en secreto de mi padre-

-¿rescate?-

-así es, iremos a la selva a buscar a un amigo que se perdió-

-pero señor, la selva es un lugar muy grande, nos tomara varios días buscar minuciosamente a una persona-

-lo sé, por eso te pido que tengas todo esto en secreto…mira, yo estoy seguro de que encontraremos a Tweek, tan solo…-

-¿Tweek? ¿Su amigo el rubio paranoico y raro?-

-me alegra que lo recuerdes –afirmo Token- sí, estoy consciente de que tardaremos más de un día, pero tenemos que hacerlo-

-¿y creen que el chico aún viva? –Pregunto el piloto algo escéptico- todos lo conocen por ser paranoico y quejumbroso-

-lo sabemos – dijo Bebe con resignación- pero queremos tener esperanzas-

Todos asintieron solemnemente y uno a uno fueron subiendo al helicóptero para empezar con su búsqueda

…

Los ojos de Tweek se abrieron con sorpresa cuando la jovencita de largo cabello negro y piel morena extendió sus manos frente a él para darle la corona de flores

-ugh… ¿es para mí?-

-gracias…supongo-

La chiquilla se fue corriendo con una sonrisa en los labios y dejo a Tweek con algo de duda sobre lo que había querido decirle, pero aun así feliz por esa muestra de afecto

-dijo que eres hermoso-

-¿ugh?-

Volteo y se encontró con Craig mirándole divertido y con Stripes en los brazos, el atardecer estaba cayendo y ambos empezaron a caminar a solas por el campo abierto mientras las flores silvestres les rozaban los pies

-es un lindo regalo- dijo Tweek mientras acomodaba la corona en su cabeza

-sí, eres el centro de atención de las niñas, que envidia-

-ugh ¿tienes miedo de que te quite tu harem?- le respondió Tweek con voz juguetona y cargada de burla

-¿miedo? JA, esas son solo niñas, no me espantas Tweek Tweak-

Ambos chicos rieron y después se quedaron en silencio, Tweek contemplaba atentamente la puesta de sol mientras esta se reflejaba en las aguas del rio, una escena fascinante

-Tweek-

-mmm-

-¿tienes novia?-

-no-

-y… ¿novio?-

Tweek reparo en esa pregunta y dejo de ver el sol para mirar a Craig, el azabache le miraba de forma fija, como si sus ojos quisieran ver a través de su alma, una mirada tan profunda que hacía a Tweek perderse y darse cuenta de que no tenía secretos para ese hombre frente a él

-no tengo novio –respondió de forma simple- pero tengo un amo-

Craig no dijo nada, se acercó hasta el muchacho rubio y acaricio los cabellos rubios con dulzura, el sol de la tarde los iluminaba a tal forma que parecían extensiones de sus propios rayos, Craig de verdad sintió estar tocando la luz del sol en ese momento

-su majestad-

-mi hermosa coya dorada-

Los labios de ambos se juntaron en un suave beso, sin prisa y ni una pizca de pasión, fue solo un beso casto que les hizo estremecer, uno que daba pie a querer seguir con más, mientras Stripes los miraba con curiosidad desde los brazos del pelinegro

…

La búsqueda por la selva peruana no era fácil, tanto Token como Clyde, Bebe y Nichole se aferraban a sus últimas esperanzas para encontrar cualquier vestigio que les hiciera dar con su rubio amigo, pero las semanas habían pasado y ninguna respuesta satisfactoria llegaba a ellos, era ya el quinto día de búsqueda y Token junto a su grupo se disponían a subir de nuevo al helicóptero, mas sin embargo en el camino se encontraron con una pareja que no esperaban –ni querían ver- en Perú

-señores Tweak- dijo Token sorprendido al ver a los padres de su desaparecido amigo -¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-hola Token- saludo Richard con una voz más seria de lo normal - ¿Dónde está nuestro hijo?-

Cinco minutos después de una explicación, lloriqueos de Richard, una sonora cachetada de parte de Hellen Tweak hacia Token, disculpas y mucha histeria, todos se tranquilizaron un poco y empezaron a hablar de lo que harían para encontrar a Tweek

-estábamos a punto de salir a buscarle de nuevo- dijo Bebe

-¡e iremos con ustedes!- exclamo la señora Tweak de inmediato

-no creo que sea buena idea –sugirio Clyde esperando no ganarse una cachetada- lo digo porque es muy pesado estar buscando y…-

-iremos de todas formas- lo interrumpió Richard –es nuestro hijo y somos los más interesados en encontrarle-

-si, además yo podría sentirlo si él está cerca, mi instinto de madre no me fallara-

Con esa respuesta tan "convincente" Token, Clyde, Bebe y Nichole, se subieron de nuevo al helicóptero acompañados ahora por los Tweak, todos con la esperanza de encontrar a su amigo cafeinomano

…

-wow…este café es delicioso-

-fue hecho con las plantas de café que crecen al otro lado de la selva…mande un grupo especialmente a que trajeran esos granos para ti-

Tweek sonrió dulcemente al escuchar esas palabras y dejo un pequeño beso en los labios de Craig, ambos se acurrucaron bajo la sombre del frondoso árbol, se quedaron en silencio mientras veían las nubes

-es un día hermoso-

-aprovéchalo mientras puedas, se aproxima una gran tormenta-

-ugh…pero está muy soleado-

-lloverá por la tarde-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-se siente en cambio atmosférico y los animales buscan refugio-

-sabes muchas cosas-

-puedo enseñarte-

-no sé si sea capaz de aprender eso-

-oye…ahora eres mi coya, es tu deber aprender todas esas cosas-

-mmmm-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-crees que sea factible que nosotros…ngh, bueno, ¿qué mostremos abiertamente nuestra relación aquí? Tu gente podría alarmarse por eso-

-¿Por qué se alarmarían? Cada quien es libre de estar con quien quiere, yo te elegí a ti y a quien no le parezca pues me importa una mierda, de echo quiero formalizar mi relación contigo para que a todos les quede claro que eres mi coya -

En respuesta Tweek se sonrojo violentamente y se abrazó más del cuerpo de su príncipe, se sentía realmente feliz de estar con alguien como el en ese paraíso terrenal

-además no creas que solo le gustas a las niñas, he visto cómo te miran los otros hombres cuando sales a caminar, ya es hora de que empiecen a mirarte con más respeto-

-¿estas celoso?-

-cállate y bésame-

…

Tal y como el joven príncipe lo había predicho, esa tarde la lluvia cayó de forma torrencial, la gente se había refugiado en sus chozas junto a sus familias, el agua del rio se desbordaba por la creciente y la cascada había crecido al doble, Stripes dormía acurrucado a los pies de la manta de su amo, cuyo lecho estaba siendo compartido en ese momento

-espera…ngh, vamos a despertar a Stripes-

-honey, si no lo despertaron los truenos que acaban de caer, menos lo van a hacer nuestros "ruidos", además en caso de que despierte dudo mucho que sepa lo que hacemos-

-¿y te sentirías cómodo si te empezara a observar fijamente?-

-…-

-ahora entiendes mi punto-

-está bien, seamos silenciosos-

-ngh, pero…-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un ardiente beso del más alto, Tweek se dejó llevar después de unos segundos y empezó a disfrutar de la lengua del más alto, con el calor del momento empezaron a desvestirse mutuamente, acariciándose mientras las prendas eran dejadas de lado al igual que las mantas, Craig se colocó sobre el delgado cuerpo de Tweek, justo entre sus piernas mientras le besaba el cuello y bajaba por sus hombro izquierdo

-Tweek…tienes una piel hermosa-

-mhg-

Gimió el rubio mientras abrazaba con fuerza al otro chico, enredando sus delgados dedos entra las hebras obscuras de su cabello, juntando sus vientres y rozando sus miembros de forma lenta pero placentera, provocando la aparición de ambas erecciones, la habitación se estaba llenando de jadeos y gemidos hasta que un fuerte ruido proveniente del exterior los hizo detenerse de inmediato, Stripes que también había escuchado el golpe, despertó asustado y corrió a ocultarse en el hueco de una esquina del cuarto que usaba de escondite

-¡gha! ¿Qué fue eso?-

-no lo sé, pero definitivamente no fue un rayo-

-¡la tercera guerra mundial!-

-cálmate, no hay ninguna guerra-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Ngh, tal vez corea por fin empezó a atacar el resto del mundo-

-¿Qué?-

Su plática fue interrumpida cuando alguien golpeo a la puerta, para nerviosismo de Tweek y atención de Craig

-******- Se escuchó a alguien casi gritar tras la puerta

-*****- le respondió Craig, Tweek no entendía nada pero ya se empezaba a preocupar

-Honey, tengo que salir un momento –le dijo el pelinegro mientras empezaba a vestirse – quédate aquí-

…

Paso poco más de una hora hasta que Tweek escucho ruidos fuera de la habitación, aun con todos sus nervios se armó de valor y decidió salir para ver qué pasaba y porque Craig no había regresado, camino por el largo pasillo de piedra tallada hasta llegar al salón donde se encontraba el trono del joven príncipe, vio a una gran multitud formando un circulo y hablando de cosas que aún no lograba entender, pero al parecer habían encontrado algo

-Tweekers ¿qué haces aquí?- el rubio se giró para encontrarse con la alta figura de Craig, mojado por la lluvia y lleno de lodo

-ngh… ¿Qué paso?-

-hubo un accidente cerca de aquí-

-¡gha! ¿Accidente? ¿Pero cómo?-

-¡ALENJENSE DE CANIBALES, YO SE KARATE!-

El singular grito en medio de la gente hizo a Tweek voltear la cabeza rápidamente, reconocería la voz de Clyde en medio de un millón de personas, el rubio de inmediato se apartó de Craig y abriéndose paso entre la multitud llego al centro donde se encontró con sus padres y amigos, atados y llenos de lodo

-ustedes…-

Murmuro Tweek aun incrédulo de lo que veía, pero si, sus ojos no le mentían, sus conocidos también voltearon a verlo entre aliviados y sorprendidos, unos segundos de silencio terminaron en un grito por parte de los estadounidenses

-¡TWEEK!-

-¡GHA!-

-oh hijo –hablo Hellen con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- mi corazón de madre me dijo que te encontraríamos, estoy tan feliz-

-por fin acabo esto- dijo Token por lo bajo

-¿los conoces?- pregunto Craig acercándose hasta Tweek, mirando a sus amigos con extrañeza

-ngh, son mis padres y amigos-

-Tweek –interrumpió Clyde con lagrimillas en los ojos y los mocos escapando de la nariz – ya que eres amigo de los salvajes… ¿podrías decirles que no nos coman?-

…

Las cosas habían salido relativamente bien, Tweek intervino para que "los caníbales" no se "comieran" a Clyde ni a nadie, el helicóptero que se había caído –por la fuerte lluvia- no sufrió grandes daños más allá de lo físico, el motor se encontraba bien y fue solo cuestión de un par de días para repararlo, de modo los señores Tweak y el resto de los amigos se quedaron como invitados en la villa, Craig parecía bastante neutral con la idea de alojar a los otros y Tweek aprovecho para pasar el tiempo con sus amigos y sus padres, compartiendo el paraíso que había encontrado, aunque pudo notar con el pasar de los días que Craig se estaba volviendo algo distante, cosa que obviamente le preocupo y le hizo apartarse de sus amigos y familia un momento para hablar con el azabache, lo busco hasta encontrarlo en el patio trasero del palacio, estaba sentado en posición de loto sobre el verde pasto mientras acariciaba a Stripes

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué pasa de qué?-

-ugh…has estado algo distante estos días-

-estoy ocupado-

-¿jugando con Stripes?-

-Stripes necesita atención-

-…-

-…-

-ngh-

-¿Qué?-

-¿te molestan mis amigos y mis padres?- pregunto el rubio ya sin querer dar vueltas al asunto

-no- contesto seco y sin mirar al otro

-ese tono me dice que mientes-

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? ¿Riéndome?-

-no, pero te creería si usaras un tono más sincero-

-pues no tengo humor para sonar sincero ahora-

-ugh… ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?-

-nada, solo déjame solo…vete con ellos-

-no tienes por qué ser tan grosero-

-tsk-

El pelinegro solo chasqueo la lengua en respuesta y siguió jugando con su cobayo mientras ignoraba a Tweek, el cual se molestó por esa actitud y dejo solo al príncipe, regresando con sus amigos y familiares, así pasaron el resto de la tarde sin dirigirse la palabra, Tweek se sentía molesto por la actitud tan "infantil" que había tomado el otro

-se comporta como un niño-

Murmuro mientras se acomodaba entre sus mantas, ya había apagado el fuego y la obscuridad reinaba en la habitación, mas no podía conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en el joven príncipe

" _vete con ellos"_

La frase resonó en los tímpanos del rubio he hizo eco en él, y así como si terminara de atar los cabos, las ideas llegaron a su cabeza… ¿por eso Craig actuaba tan infantil? ¿Creía que lo abandonaría de la misma forma que lo hizo su madre? Tweek sintió un pinchazo al corazón cuando pensó eso, hasta ese momento no había pensado en la despedida que se avecinaba, el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando pensó en la posibilidad de tener que dejar a Craig, podría quedarse con él, pero la idea de no ver más a sus padres y amigos también le lastimaba, pensó por bastante rato sin llegar a ninguna solución, la ansiedad empezó a llegar y de repente se vio en la necesidad de salir de esa habitación, necesitaba aire fresco para respirar

Se colocó sus botas y la camisa sobrepuesta, saliendo del cuarto rumbo al jardín trasero para meditar un rato, la noche era cálida y el viento le revolvía los rubios cabellos que brillaban con la luz de la luna, cuando llego hasta el jardín trasero se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo

-…-

-¿no deberías estar durmiendo?- le pregunto el joven príncipe mirándole

-ugh….lo mismo digo ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-es mi hogar, puedo estar donde yo quiera-

-si, ya lo veo-

-¿y que haces aquí? deberias estar descansando-

-yo...ngh, creo que deberiamos hablar-

-¿de que?-

-ambos lo sabemos Craig...hablar de lo que pasara mañana-

-...-

-Token me dijo que el helicoptero ya esta casi listo, es probable que mañana este listo-

-oh-

-no me digas "oh"-

-¿y qué quieres que te diga? las cosas pasan y ya, disfrutamos del tiempo que estuvimos aquí pero se acabó, tú te iras y eso habrá sido todo-

-¿porque crees que me iré?...ugh-

-¿por qué lo creo? bueno, es lo más obvio después de lo que he visto-

-¿Y qué mierdas se supone que has visto?-

-a ti siendo feliz con ellos, con padres que te aman, amigos que se preocupan tanto por ti que son capaces de venir hasta acá a buscarte-

-...-

-estos días he observado a la distancia, tus ojos brillan cuando los ves y sonríes de esa forma nerviosa y linda por igual, luces muy feliz cuando estas con ellos...los tuyos, y yo no sé si podría hacer lo mismo, hacer que sonrías igual si te pido quedarte conmigo-

-Craig...-

-no honey, déjame terminar -empezó a hablar el pelinegro con más seriedad- veras, yo siempre he sido una persona que trata de mantener el control de sus emociones y pensar de manera lógica, siempre he ido así, incluso mi padre se enorgullecía de eso...pero desde la primera vez que te vi todo eso se fue a la mierda, me enamore de ti a primera vista, tome decisiones precipitadas con tal de que te quedaras aquí y eso fue lo que en realidad nos trajo a este problema-

-ugh ¿decisiones? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Tweek...te mentí, los nativos no te trajeron a mi como un "obsequio"-

-¿qué?-

-ellos te trajeron como un sospechoso que merodeaba los alrededores, me preguntaron que hacer contigo, y aunque lo más obvio hubiera sido decirles que te regresaran a un punto donde tú pudieras volver a la sociedad, no lo hice, mentí para tenerte un poco más aquí y conocerte mejor-

-...-

-con el pasar de los días me gustaste aún más, quedo explicito cuando te lleve a nadar a la cascada, tenía tantas ganas de tocarte y besarte pero la cague de último momento, aunque no me arrepiento, gracias a eso pude sincerarme contigo y desahogar los problemas que me aquejaban, yo propicie toda esta situación, y no pensé que fueran a venir hasta aquí por ti, pero lo hicieron, y ahora no estoy seguro de querer que te quedes aquí, porque no sé si podría darte la misma felicidad que ellos te dan, lo siento…fui un egoísta –

Un certero golpe fue a parar en el pómulo del azabache, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo tambalearse pero no para caer, se llevó la mano hasta el adolorido lugar y después dirigió su vista a Tweek que lo miraba con cierto enojo y lagrimillas en los ojos

-¡gha! ¿Cómo pudiste?...eso fue…fue ngh ¡eres un pendejo!-

-lo siento-

-ugh… los primeros días aquí fueron horribles –siguió hablando el chico mientras se jalaba los cabello de forma histérica- tenía mucho miedo…y, y gha ¡Jesucristo!-

-lo sé, todo esto fue mi culpa, pero tenía que ser sincero, no quería que te quedaras aquí solo por una mentira…e incluso si te vas yo sabré entenderlo-

-…-

-Tweek… ¿honey?-

-ngh, no me hables… estoy enojado contigo-

El rubio se cruzó de brazos mientras intentaba calmar los ligeros temblores ocasionados por la molestia, se sentía completamente engañado y decepcionado por Craig, tanto que en esos momentos le gustaría tomar el helicóptero el mismo e irse lejos, dejo al pelinegro solo en el jardín y regreso a su habitación, tenía mucho que pensar sobre sus futuras decisiones

…

Las turbinas del helicóptero encendieron y empezaron a mover sus hélices, la gente de la villa miraba fascinada como el vehículo descendía del suelo y comenzaba a elevarse, dentro del helicóptero sus pasajeros se despedían con amplias sonrisas y agitando sus manos en señal de despedida, algunos estaban felices porque todo había acabado bien –como Token, Nichole y los señores Tweak- otros estaban felices por que regresarían a la civilización y los centro comerciales –como Bebe- y Clyde estaba feliz de saber que no todos los salvajes eran caníbales y que no se lo habían querido comer

Craig miraba atentamente el avión subir mientras el aire despeinaba sus negros cabellos, estaba teniendo de nuevo ese amargo recuerdo de su niñez cuando vio a su madre partir –también en una helicóptero- junto a ese hombre de cabello rojo, en aquel tiempo se había sentido sumamente triste por no haber hecho nada y solo quedarse tras su padre, el sentimiento de desolación se incrementó aún más cuando vio el helicóptero desaparecer de su rango de visión, después de unos minutos la gente a su alrededor empezó a disiparse también

-gha…vamos, Stripes debe estar buscándonos-

Craig volteo la cabeza y se encontró con los azules ojos de Tweek mirándole fijamente, Craig sonrió y tomo al rubio de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos mientras caminaban rumbo a su hogar

-¿estás seguro de tu elección?-

-no me quede por ti –respondió Tweek – lo hice por Stripes, ngh… a veces estas demasiado ocupado y el necesita atención-

Craig sonrió de medio lado ante el comentario y atrajo más a Tweek hacia él, abrazándolo, Tweek también sonrió ante esa acción, si, aún estaba un poco molesto por lo que Craig había hecho, pero había tenido toda la noche para pensar en lo desesperado de sus acciones, era obvio que el azabache tenía problemas para comunicarse y decir lo que sentía o quería, pero no es como que eso lo hiciera alguien cruel, además Tweek también sentía cosas por él, quería estar a su lado a pesar de todo, vivir junto a él en ese paraíso terrenal que parecía una utopía

-coya-

-dígame, su majestad-

-te quiero-

-ngh…yo también-

Su propio lugar feliz sobre la tierra, la selva peruana ya no era tan aterradora para Tweek Tweak.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, como se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia es de un solo episodio (bastante largo) y al ser AU puede que tenga errores en cuanto a la cultura Inca, lo siento por eso, no soy experta en el tema ni soy Inca XD, así que lo siento si tiene fallas, pero no la vean como algo histórico, véanla solo como una historia de amor nada mas, bueno, ya voy a dejar de escribir, nos leemos luego!

Sayonara!


End file.
